He?
by aurel choi
Summary: kim kibum jadi secret admirer? . RnR please .. juseyyo ., :) END chap ;;)
1. Chapter 1

Author : Aurel Pang

Tittle : He ..?

Cast : Choi Siwon , Kim Kibum , Lee Hyukjae , Kim Ryeowook , Lee Sungmin , Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Donghae , Kim Jongwoon and other cast

Genre : Romance , Friendship , lil bit humor

Rate : T

Length : chaptered

Summary : Kim Kibum , namja popular di SM Senior High School jadi secret admirer? Siapakah orang itu ? Cho Kyuhyun sang ketua osis , kah ? ataukah … ( summary gagal )

Disclaimer : the cast belong to themselves .. I'm only borrow they name for this FF . don't like? Don't read .

PROLOG

Happy reading^o^

Author POV

Hari ini adalah hari penerimaan murid baru di sekolah elite yang bernama SM Senior High School . yap , siapa yang tidak mengetahui sekolah elite tersebut ? yah .. kuyakini ia adalah orang yang .. *ehm katro ? entahlah .. aku tak peduli ..Terlihat sekali banyak orang yang baik namja ataupun yeoja sedang namun .. ada satu orang yang sedang dikelilingi banyak orang baik namja ataupun yeoja yang berstatus uke di sekolah elite tersebut . kalian tau dia siapa? Yap , ia adalah Kim Kibum . namja yang memiliki julukan killer smile itu sedang dikelilingi oleh para fansnya . yap . dia memang tampan dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan dan juga memiliki kulit seputih putrid salju dan harta kekayaan yang tak akan habis walaupun setiap hari ia gunakan untuk berbelanja .

Author POV end

Kibum POV

"aishh! Desisku . "ya!ya! kalian ini kenapa setiap hari senang sekali mengerubungiku , eoh ?" teriakku kesal dengan tingkah mereka . jelas saja . coba kalian pikirkan , setiap hari selalu dikelilingi fans yang sangat banyak . apa itu tidak membuat kalian kesal , huh ? . " aigoo! Oppa , jangan begitu .. _imut kok galak sih_ , oppa ?" ucap seorang yeoja dengan tampang polosnya seraya melirik ke arahku . "mwo? Ya! Jelas- jelas aku ini _namja tulen_ ! kenapa kalian mengatakan aku imut , eoh?" desisku marah . mimpi apa aku semalam sampai dibilang imut oleh fansku,eh? Tapi .. tunggu dulu ,, tiba – tiba aku melihat seorang namja ? entahlah .. tapi .. jika dilihat dari siluet tubuhnya , ia terlihat sanagt berkarisma .. dan .. jangan lupakan lesung pipinya itu .. ' tampan. Dia siapa , ya? Membuatku penasaran aja .

Kibum POV end

Author POV

" ya ! siwon ! bagaimana kabarmu? " Tanya seorang namja yang langsung ngeloyor masuk ke dalam mobil yang kita ketahui milik siwon . " ya! Panggil aku hyung! Kau tak sopan sekali evil magnae " balas siwon . " shireo " ujar kyuhyun – evil magnae- kepada siwon . " terserahmu , lah" balas siwon membuat kyuhyun menyeringai .. " _hyungie_ , mau ku kenalkan pada temanku , tidak ?" Tanya kyuhyun manis , membuat siwon bergidik ngeri , "untuk apa? Tak perlu!" ujar siwon ketus saat merasakan aura setan milik pemuda tampan bernama cho kyuhyun tersebut , "ohya? Arrasso , lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi padamu besok . khekhe .." balas kyuhyun seraya menyeringai dan keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut . " mwoo?" mau tak mau siwon pun berteriak kaget dengan ancaman dari kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun yang berada di luar mobilnya tertawa evil melihat tingkah sepupunya .

Author pov end ..

TBC

Annyeong readers .. gomawo udah mau baca fict abal – abal ini .. aku author newbie .. semoga suka , ya .. jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya .. Ghamsa .. ^o^


	2. he?

Author : Aurel Choi

Tittle : He?

Genre : Romance , humor , friendship

Cast : choi siwon , kim kibum , lee sungmin , lee hyukjae , kim ryewook , cho kyuhyun , lee donghae , kim jongwoon , etc

Main pair : sibum , kyumin , haehyuk , yewook , etc

Summary : kibum jadi secret admirer ? O_o

Disclaimer : they are not mine . but , This FF is **MINE**

Chapter 1 – New Student

Happy reading ^o^

Author POV

Hari ini adalah hari bahagia untuk para yeoja dan namja-uke- . namun tidak dengan para namja-seme- . wae? Tentu saja karena ada murid baru yang bernama CHOI SIWON .. kalian ingin tahu dia siapa ? aku akan menjawabnya . ia adalah sosok namja yang tampan , berwibawa dan juga jangan lupakan kharismanya .. siapa yang tak menginginkan namja setampan itu ? hey! Ia bahkan terlahir di keluarga kaya raya . ia memiliki mobil Lamborghininya yang sangat mahal harganya . jangan lupakan juga appanya adalah pemilik Choi Coorperation , Hyundai car store , dan SM high school juga beberapa cabang di dalam dan luar negri . Yap! Choi siwon adalah sosok yang sempurna . seperti sekarang ini , ia sedang berada di antara kuruman para yeoja dan namja yang berstatus uke di sekolah elite itu . ia benar – benar membuat sekolah itu gempar karena kehadirannya ! tapi apakah ia akan betah di sekolah dengan sejuta fansnya itu ? belum lagi ia masih memikirkan tentang namja manis yang pernah menjadi temannya saat mereka kelas 1 sampai 6 sd . namja manis itu adalah teman yang sangat ia sayangi , terutama karena kebaikan namja itu . siwon sangat senang dengan namja itu . namun , namja itu meninggalkannya saat mereka naik SMP dan tak pernah bertemu lagi . karena , tugas ayah temannya yang mengharuskan namja itu pindah dari kota kelahirannya tersebut . Apakah mereka akan bertemu lagi ? jika ya , mungkin mereka memang berjodoh .

Author POV End

.

^o^ He ? ^o^

.

Siwon POV

Sekarang ini aku benar – benar bosan . semua yeoja dan namja menatapku seperti ingin memakanku . apakah mereka tak punya malu ? cih' . kenapa aku harus sekolah di tempat ini , sih? Apakah ini yang si Evil Cho Kyuhyun rencanakan agar aku kesal dihari pertama ? ataukah bukan? Aiishh! Liat saja , kalau ternyata memang dia yang merencanakan ini! Akan kubuat ia menyesal telah mengerjai seorang Choi Siwon . ohya , ngomong – ngomong aku masuk dikelas mana , ya ? pasti appa sudah memilihkan kelas yang paling bagus di sekolah ini untukku . Yasudahlah , lebih baik aku segera ke ruangan kepala sekolah .

^o^ he? ^o^

" Siwon-sii " kudengar seseorang memanggilku . ternyata park seonsangnim-kepala sekolah- . apakah kau ingin ke kelas ? ayo , ikut saya " ajak park seonsangnim . " ne , seonsangnim . apakah appa memilihkanku kelas paling bagus lagi ? kenapa , sih , aku harus selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik ? karena itu aku tidak bisa berusaha untuk mendapat apapun karena semua akan kudapatkan dengan mudah " ucapku panjang lebar diikuti kekehan park seonsangnim . " nde , kau benar " tawa park seonsangnim . lalu aku dan park seonsangnim pun segera pergi ke kelas

Siwon POV End

.

.

.

Author POV

" Annyeong anak – anak " sapaan dari park seonsangnim membuat kelas yang tadinya rebut kembali menjadi senyap . " hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru . Choi Siwon-sii , silahkan perkenalkan dirimu " ucapan seonsangnim membuat hamper semua murid dikelas itu berteriak . ya , hamper semua , karena ada satu orang yang tak mengeluarkan suara . jangankan mengeluarkan suara , untuk sekedar melihatpun tidak . " nde , Annyeong haseyo , choneun Choi Siwon imnida " sapa siwon . " Annyeong " balas semua murid kecuali namja dengan kulit seputih salju yang tengah menatap komiknya serius . " siwon-ssi , kau boleh duduk dengan kim kibum . Kim kibum , tolong angkat tanganmu " kata park seonsangnim . lalu murid yang tadinya sedang membaca serius komiknya itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah park seonsangnim " Nde " . ucapnya seraya mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang akan menjadi chairmatenya itu .

Deg ..

Deg ..

Deg ..

" wonnie-ahh " . " Bummie-ahh " ucapan itu keluar dari mulut mereka saat bertatap mata . " ehm .. siwon , dia yang akan menjadi chairmatemu , aku pergi sekarang " kata park seonsangnim lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas itu dengan aura menakutkan . " Choi Siwon , eh? Kita bertemu lagi ." ucapan dingin itu keluar dari mulut yang hanya ditanggapi anggukkan malas dari siwon . sebenarnya siwon kaget karena bertemu dengan kim kibum . yap! Kim kibum adalah namja manis yang sangat disayangi . namun , entah kenapa , saat mereka bertemu , kelas itupun langsung hening karena aura yang dikeluarkan oleh kedua namja itu . setelah siwon duduk ditempatnya , ia segera mengeluarkan iphonenya untuk mendendengar lagu yang berada di dalam iphone miliknya tersebut . hari ini memang tidak ada pelajaran , karena hari ini siswa kelas 10 masih dalam suasana MOS dan beberapa murid yang lain sedang berlatih drama untuk acara festival sekolah tersebut .

.

^o^ he? ^o^

.

Skip time .

Ring ding dong ..

Seiring dengan bunyinya bel , sontak para murid langsung bersorak senang karena bisa segera pergi ke cafeteria untuk mengisi perut mereka . memang sih , SM high school sedang dalam suasana MOS . namun , bukan berarti mereka dapat berkeliaran sepuas mungkin saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung . meskipun begitu , sekolah ini member mereka kemudahan dengan bisa memainkan laptop , hanphone , etc .

.

.

.

Saat ini suasana cafeteria sedang remain . banyak murid berlalu lalang disekitar cafeteria untuk makan , namun ada juga yang dating ke cafeteria hanya untuk berkumpul dengan teman – teman mereka yang tidak sekelas . seperti meja yang satu ini , meja bulat yang besar ini dihuni oleh para namja popular di SM high school tersebut . yap! Mereka adalah Choi siwon , cho kyuhyun , lee donghae , kim jongwoon , kim ryeowook , kim ryeowook , lee sungmin dan lee hyukjae . hening ~ itulah yang terjadi dimeja tersebut karena aura kibum dan siwon yang masih sama seperti tadi . karena tak nyaman , kyuhyun pun membuka suaranya " siwon , kau sudah tau kan hadiah apa yang akan kuberikan padamu hingga membuatmu shock?" ucapan namja evil itu membuat semua orang yang berada di meja itupun melihat bingung kecuali orang yang dimaksud . tentu saja siwon sudah mengetahui kadonya . " apa maksudmu , kyu ?" Tanya siwon –sok- tidak mengerti . " maksudku adalah .. "

To Be Continue

Annyeong ^o^ .. Gomawo , ne udah baca .. mianhae ini masih banyak typo karena aku masih newbie .. gomawo yang udah review .. sampai jumpa chapter depan , ne ^o^ .. byebye .. -aurel


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Aurel Choi

Tittle : He?

Genre : Romance , humor , friendship

Cast : choi siwon , kim kibum , lee sungmin , lee hyukjae , kim ryewook , cho kyuhyun , lee donghae , kim jongwoon , etc

Main pair : sibum , kyumin , haehyuk , yewook , etc

Summary : kibum jadi secret admirer ? O_o

Disclaimer : they are not mine . but , This FF is **MINE**

Chapter 2 – mianhae

_Happy reading ^o^_

_" kau sudah tau hadiahnya , kan hyung?" .. _

_" apa maksudmu , kyu?"_

_" maksudku .. "_

_._

Author POV

" maksudku adalah-" ucapan kyuhyun terputus saat kibum berkata . sontak semua orang memandang aneh kearahnya . " aku pergi " ucapan itu terdengar seraya perginya kibum . ia tau ia salah . tapi .. daripada mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan kyuhyun, ia merasa lebih baik ia pergi dari tempat itu . " lanjutkan , kyu" ucapan dingin siwon membuat semua orang disitu kembali memfokuskan pandangan mereka ke arah siwon dan kyuhyun . " ada apa sebenarnya , kyu?" Tanya sungmin yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat mereka . "ya , seperti yang kalian tau , siwon adalah sepupuku , dan ia adalah mantan kibum . dan .. kau sudah mengerti maksudku kan , hyung?" kata kyuhyun panjang lebar . " maksudmu , kadoku adalah bertemu dengan kibum? Terima kasih banyak" jawab siwon dengan dingin seraya memandang kyuhyun . " sama – sama " balas kyuhyun walaupun ia tau makna kata _' terima kasih'_ yang siwon katakan itu adalah sebuah sindiran . karena tak nyaman dengan kondisi ini ,pun . sungmin , ryewook , dan eunhyuk bergurau agar mengembalikan mood teman mereka . " hyung , bagaimana kalau kita main truth or dare?" usul ryeowook . " boleh juga . kkha!" balas sungmin seraya tersenyum dan diangguki semua orang dimeja tersebut .

.

.

.

Diantara semua orang yang melingkari meja tersebut . hanya satu orang yang memasang wajah keruh . tentu saja siwon! Bagaimana tidak? Ia yang memutar botol , dan ia sendiri yang kena . bukankah itu sangat elit? "hyung , kau pilih truth or dare?" Tanya kyuhyun . " dare " jawab siwon asal . tak memerdulikan kyuhyun yang menyeringai karena jawabannya . " arraso ,hyung . kalau begitu darenya adalah .. " kyuhyun sengaja menghentikan ucapannya untuk melihat ekspressi siwon yang bertambah keruh karena kyuhyun yang memberikan dare untuknya . " baikkan dengan kibum " ucapan kyuhyun membuat siwon terbelalak kaget membuat kyuhyun kesal . " heh! Aku memintamu untuk berbaikkan dengannya! Bukan balikkan , siwon pabbo!" lagi . kyuhyun membuat siwon terbelalak . " kalau kau tak melakukannya , jangan harap kau menjadi hyungku lagi" ucapan kyuhyun membuat siwon tertohok . yaampun! HANYA KARENA IA TAK AKAN BERBAIKKAN DENGAN KIBUM , SEPUPUNYA ITU TAK MAU MENGAKUINYA? . "arraso, aku akan melakukannya , kyu . .sekarang!" balas siwon tegas diangguki kepala semua orang disitu .

^o^ he? ^o^

_Tteng .. tteng .. tteng .. _

Suara bel yang berbunyi membuat semua orang yang tadinya melingkari meja di cafeteria tersebut kembali ke kelas masing – masing dengan ceria karena berhasil membuat siwon kesal . namun , tidak dengan choi siwon . ia hanya memasang ekspressi dingin dan datarnya . tapi tetap saja! Ia memasang wajah begitu karena tidak ada kyuhyun . bagaimana kalau kyuhyun tidak mengakuiku sebagai hyungnya? Kira – kira itulah yang dipikirkan siwon . akupun tak tau .

Author POV end .

Siwon POV

" aiishh! Jinjja! Kyuhyun selalu saja membuatku kalah telak" gerutuku seraya mengacak rambutku . " kyaa! Itu siwon oppaaa!" kudengar teriakkan sekumpulan yeoja . kupikir mereka akan mencibirku karena keadaanku yang tidak biasa . ternyata mereka berteriak begitu . sungguh tak punya mata! Sudah melihat aku mengacakkan rambutku malah berteriak begitu . iisshh! Jinjja! " tapi bagaimana caranya aku berbaikan dengan kibum ,ya?" ck' menyusahkan!

Siwon POV end .

Author POV

Dengan langkah gontainya , siwonpun melanjutkan jalan ke kelasnya . bagaimanapun , ia merasa harga dirinya akan jatuh . hey! Tentu saja kalian mengetahui betapa ia mementingkan harga dirinya , bukan? Meskipun ia bersalah , tak semudah itu membuat seorang choi siwon meminta maaf .

.

" Kim seonsangnim sakit? Jeongmallyeo? Ugh .. benar – benar surga dunia!" seru seorang yeoja yang ditanggapi dengan semangat oleh orang – orang dikelas itu kecuali siwon dan kibum . yapp . siwon sudah berada di kelas . dan sialnya , kim seonsangnim tak masuk yang membuatnya hamper mati bosan . memangnya apa yang harus ia lakukan? Meminta maaf pada kibum ? hey! Jangan harap ia akan melakukannya secepat ini . mau ditaruh dimana mukanya? Itulah kata – kata yang akan ia katakana jika seseorang akan menanyakan perihal apakah ia sudah berbaika dengan kibum atau belum . kalian piker ia akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan meminta maaf? Tentu saja tidak bukan ?

^o^ he? ^o^

Tteng .. tteng .. tteng ..

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi . sontak semua murid di kelas itu berdecak gembira dan merapikan kembali buku mereka . hari ini adalah hari sabtu . jelas saja semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi merencanakan sesuatu untuk sekedar pergi jaln – jalan , dinner , dan sebagainya . tapi tidak dengan kibum, manusia es tersebut tak akan mau waktunya terbuang hanya untuk melakukan hal tersebut . lebih baik aku belajar . itulah yang akan dikatakannya setiap kali temannya mengajak untuk pergi jalan – jalan , dan tentu saja semua temannya sudah tau kebiasaannya itu . karena itu pula , mereka tidak akan memksanya .

.

.

.

" kibum , apa kau ingin ikut ke lotte world bersama kami?" ajak seseorang yang sudah dipastikan bernama hyukjae . " hemm .. malam ini? Baiklah , aku ikut" VOILA! Ucapan kibum membuat semua temannya memandang aneh kearahnya . " jeongmallyeo? Kau tak berbohong , bukan? Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu jam 3 . arraso? " ucap hyukjae senang ditanggapi anggukkan malas dari kibum .

_Skip time _

" kau sudah siap?" Tanya hyukjae saat menjemput kibum . "ne" balas kibum . ia terlihat sangat tampan sekaligus cantik saat ini . ia memakai baju v-neck berwarna putih polos dan celana jeans panjang berwarna abu – abu . benar – benar sempurna . aku yakin semua orang akan mengatakan itu saat bertemu dengannya .

Lotte World

"bagaimana? Apakah kau senang?" Tanya seorang namja dengan badan agak berisi yang bernama sungmin kepada kibum . "ne" jawab kibum seadanya . " kalau begitu ayo kita naik roaller coaster" ajak namja jangkung dengan kulit putih pucat yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun diangguki kepala semua orang , drrtt .. tiba – tiba ponsel namja bermarga cho itu berbunyi . " yeobosseyo?" kata namja ditelepon kyuhyun . " hum? Kau dimana , won? Sudah kesini , bukan?

Deg .

Ucapan kyuhyun membuat kibum terdiam . jadi , siwon akan kesini juga? Kenapa bisa begini? . piker kibum . "arraso , aku tunggu di tempat pembelian tiket roaller coaster , hyung " . terdengar kembali ucapan namja bermarga cho itu membuat kibum sadar dari melamunnya dan memasang ekspresi datarnya .

.

.

.

"yo! Kyu! " teriak seseorang membuat kyuhyun melihat kearah orang itu . " hyung! Kesini! " balas kyuhyun setelah melihat orang itu siwon . dengan langkah cepatpun ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah kyuhyun . namun , ia melihat sesuatu- lebih tepatnya seseorang membuatnya terhenyak dan memelankan langkahnya . "kajja!" ajak kyuhyun seraya menarik teman – temannya untuk naik roaller coaster .

^o^ he? ^o^

" aku pulang dulu " terdengar suara datar keluar dari mulut kibum . sontak semua orang melihat kearahnya . " naik apa? " Tanya sungmin . " aku sudah menelpon supirku" jawab kibum singkat dan jelas diangguki kepala dari sungmin . walaupun mereka masih ingin bersamanya , tak mungkin mereka memaksanya agar tak pulang , bukan? . setelah kibum pergi , kyuhyun pun membuka suaranya . " kau harus minta maaf sekarang , atau tidak selamanya , hyung" ujar kyuhyun datar . " tapi dia sudah pergi , kyu" jawab siwon enteng . " kau tinggal megejarnya dan minta maaf! Apa susahnya , sih?" lama – lama kyuhyun geram juga dengan sifat hyungnya ini . " arraso . aku akan minta maaf sekarang . dan kau , jangan marah kepadaku" ucap siwon sambil menunjuk kyuhyun lalu pergi mengjar kibum .

.

.

"kibum" panggil siwon pelan . "ne?" Tanya kibum . " bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Ada yang harus aku katakan" ajak siwon . "arraso" balas kibum lalu mengikuti siwon . setelah sampai di kedai es krim , kibum pun membuka suaranya " ada apa?" tanyanya berusaha agar tidak menangis . namun siwon tau ia pasti akan menangsi saat siwon pergi dari tempat itu . "mianhae" setelah mengumpulkan semua tenaganya , kata itupun keluar dari mulut siwon . "eh?" sontak kibum yang sedari tadi sedang melihat kearah bawah , langsung menghadap kearah siwon .

To Be Continued ..

Makin banyak typonya .. ohya , readers pasti merasa bosan , karena gk tau kapan kibum bakalan jadi secret admirer , bukan ? tenang aja . mungkin 1 atau 2 chapter lagi . yang jelas , setelah siwon dan kibum berbaikan . gk masalah , bukan?\

Ohya , gomawo yang udah baca . aku benar – benar senang . walaupun mungkin ada silent readers . aku gk masalah kok .. dan .. buat yang udah review .. ghamsa hamnida . jangan lupa ninggalin jejak di FF ini lagi , ne^o^ . ghamsa .. see you on next chapter ..


	4. Chapter 4

Author : aurel choi

Tittle : he?

Genre : romance,friendship

Cast : super junior

Main Pair : sibum,kyumin,yewook,haehyuk

Summary : kibum jadi secret admirer? O_o

Disclaimer : super junior not mine . but , this FF is **mine **

Chapter 3 – Yes or No?

_Happy reading^o^_

_Author POV_

"mianhae , kibum-ah" sontak ucapan itu membuat kibum menghadap kearah siwon . "eh?" Tanya kibum bingung . "nde , mianhae" ucap siwon tenang . " ne , nan gwenchanna " balas kibum . "kalau begitu kita berteman bukan?" Tanya siwon dengan senyum manisnya . ' teman , ya? Tak bisakah memulainya dari awal lagi?'batin kibum miris . "nde" jawab kibum sekenanya . "gomawo,kibum_ah" kata siwon . "ne, aku pergi dulu , ya . jemputanku sudah datang ."

Author pov end

.

.

.

Siwon POV

"aku melihat wajahnya tadi . saatku bilang kalau aku dan dia hanya berteman . wajahnya yang kelihatan biasa , menjadi tatapan sendu . bahkan aku yakin jemputannya belum ada . hanya saja, ia pasti menghindariku . aku yakin itu" batinku sambil melihat kearah jalan pergi kibum tadi . rasanya sedikit sesak . namun apa yang bisa kulakukan? Kalian pikir aku seorang magiction yang bisa membuat nasibnku menjadi lebih baik? Kenyataannya tidak .

Siwon POV end

Author POV

Setelah pergi dari kedai yang siwon dan kibum datang tadi, kibumpun segera pergi keluar untuk melihat jemputannya . ternyata belum ada . hal itu membuat kibum sedikit senang karena setidaknya , ia punya waktu untuk mengeluarkan air matanya . "hiks..hiks." isakkan kecilpun keluar dari mulutnya setelah ia menahan semuanya tadi . ia mencoba menangis dalam diam . namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Menggunakan harta kekayaannya untuk cintanya? It's impossible! Appa dan eommanya pun sudah tau bagaimana anak mereka . ia akan menangis jika ia sedang sendiri , dan ia akan menahannya jika didepan teman ataupun keluarganya . "kenapa sesak seperti ini?apa salahku?kenapa harus aku yang menderita?kenapa tidak namja itu saja?"lirih kibum . "aku masih mencintainya! Kenapa tuhan begitu jahat mempertemukan aku dengannya saat aku belum bisa melupakannya?kenapa semua ini tak adil bagiku?"

Deg

Tanpa diketahui kibum, setelah kibum pergi tadi , siwon mengikutinya untuk memastikan apakah ia sudah pulang atau belum . ' jadi ia masih mencintaiku? Yatuhan. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh untuk tak menyadarinya?' batin siwon . 'apa yang harus kulakukan?'batin siwon lagi seraya menahan dadanya yang terasa sesak . ia tak pernah menyangka kibum masih tetap mencintainya walaupun sudah 5 tahun mereka putus .

.

^o he?^o^

.

Tteng .. teng .. teng ..

Pagi hari disekolah kibum hanya diam saat teman – temannya datang untuk menyapanya . walaupun ia tau ia sudah kelewatan , namun ia tetap tak bisa . tadi pagi saja , ia bahkan tak menjawab apapun saat appa dan eommanya menyapa ataupun bertanya . lihat! Choi siwon memang benar – benar super ! ia membuat sosok kibum yang sangat dingin itu menjadi sangat rapuh saat kedatangannya . apakah kibum akan kembali lagi terhadap kibum yang dulu? Yang mempunyai wajah datar dan dingin ? apakah itu akan terjadi? Melihat kibum yang menangis dalam diam hampir setiap malam , tak mungkin itu akan terjadi cepat . jika dilihatpun , kibum adalah sosok yang paling rapuh dan harus dilindungi mulai sekarang- ani , lebih tepatnya setelah kedatangan namja choi itu yang membuat kibum menjadi seperti ini . teman – temanya pun tak habis pikir , bagaimana seorang kim kibum yang notabenya adalah seorang namja dingin menangis hampir setiap malam hanya karena seorang choi siwon? Bukankah itu aneh ? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Itulah yang mereka pikirkan saat ini . bagaimana pun , kibum tetap teman mereka , bukan?

.

.

.

Skip time

"kibum-ah" panggil seorang namja kepada kibum yang sedang berdiam diri . "hn" sahut kibum hanya dengan 'hn' tanpa menoleh kearah orang yang memanggil . "apakah kau sibuk?bagaimana kalau nanti kita pergi ke toko buku bersama?" tawar orang tersebut . "mianhae,won . aku harus mengantarkan ibuku ke tempat arisan . so , aku tidak bisa menemanimu" tolak kibum halus kepada orang yang ternyata siwon itu . "arraso" balas siwon pasrah .

Author POV end

Siwon POV

Sudah kuduga . dia pasti akan menolak ajakkanku . kenapa ia bisa terlihat begitu santai padahal hatinya sangat rapuh? Yatuhan , sejahat itukah aku kepadanya hingga membuat ia menjadi seperti ini? Ia pasti menyesal telah mengenalku .

Siwon POV end

Kibum POV

Aku menolak,ya? Bukannya memang harus begitu? Aku benar,bukan? Walaupun aku berbohong padanya soal mengantarkan ibuku pergi arisan . apakah aku salah? Tidak,kan?

Kibum POV end

^o^he?^o^

Author POV

Saat ini semua murid SM High School sedang istrahat . ada yang langsung keluar kelas , makan , dan lainnya . namun tidak dengan kim kibum . namja satu ini hanya menyumbatkan iPod ke telinganya dan mendengarkan lagu boyband super junior . ia memang menyukai semua lagu boyband super junior . berbeda dengan kibum , kini siwon,ryeowook,hyukjae,kyuhyun,sungmin,yesung,dan donghae sedang bercengkrama ria . tak sengaja , mata siwon menangkap bayangan(?) kibum yang sedang duduk melihat kearah depan dengan tatapan kosong . ' kenapa kau begini , kibum? Apakah aku terlalu banyak salah terhadapmu? ' batin siwon .

Author POV end

.

.

.

Skip time

Author POV

Tteng .. tteng .. teng .

Yap , tadi itu adalah bel pulang sekolah . sontak, semua murid langsung berdecak gembira . memang , bel pulang adalah bel yang paling ditinggu – tunggu oleh semua murid SM high school . " kibum-ah" panggil seorang namja kepada kibum . " ne?" sahut kibum . "mau pulang bersama?" Tanya namja itu . " ani , sopirku sudah diluar . gomawo tawarannya , wookie" jawab kibum kepada namja mungil yang ternyata bernama ryewook . "arraso" balas ryeowook .

.

Saat sedang dalam perjalanan , tak sengaja kibum melihat siwon yang sedang keluar dari took buku . entah sadar atau tidak , kibum menyuruh sopirnya untuk mengikuti mobil siwon .

^o^he?^o^

Sungai han . disinilah kibum sekarang . entah setan apa yang merasuki kibum sampai membuatnya nekat untuk mengikuti kemana siwon pergi . ya , sekarang kibum sedang menstalk siwon . mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi setelah dari toko buku .

Author POV end

Kibum POV

Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku terus mengikutinya sedari tadi? Otakku bergeser,kah? Batinku tak habis pikir. Untuk apa aku mengikutinya? Bukankah ia hanya mantanku? Tak lebih,bukan? Lebih baik aku pulang saja .

Kibum POV end

.

.

.

Author POV

Akhirnya , setelah lama bergulat dengan pikirannya , kibumpun segera pulang kerumahnya . ia memang bingung kenapa ia mengikuti siwon . entahlah , hatinya yang menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti namja tersebut .

^o^he?^o^

Skip time

Hari ini adalah hari minggu , karena itu , semua orang sedang berada dirumah . baik untuk tidur , bersantai , dll . kecuali kibum , entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang , yang jelas ia sekarang terlihat sedang berjalan kesana – kemari di kamarnya yang bersar itu , " aigoo . kemana ya? " gumam kibum . yap , ia sedang mencari sesuatu untuk pergi. Tumben sekali , bukan? Seoran kim kibum keluar pada hari minggu , padahal biasanya , ia hanya akan mengurung dirinya didalam kamar . namun sekarang? Semua maidnya saja sampai bingung melihat tingkah mereka tersebut . " akhirnya ketemu juga kunci mobilku " ucap kibum . yap , sedari tadi kibum memang mencari kunci mobilnya . ia bosan menggunakan sopir . itulah katanya , tapi sebenarnya , tidak seperti itu . ia hanya ingin proses menstalker siwon tidak ada pengganggu , karena itu , ia memutuskan memakai molih Lamborghini pribadi miliknya . " saatnya berangkat " seru kibum . lihat , ia bahkan bertindak konyol di depan semua maidnya , apakah ia lupa disini masih banyak orang? Entahlah .

.

.

.

" , mau kemana?" Tanya seorang maid kepada kibum . " aku ? aku ingin berjalan – jalan . memangnya kenapa?" jawab kibum seraya bertanya . " ani , tidak biasanya . tapi , , tuan dan nyonya besar menyuruh saya untuk berpesan agar pulang lebih awal . karena hari ini mereka akan kedatangan tamu dirumah ini " ucap maid tersebut . " arraso , aku akan pulang sebelum jam 7 " balas kibum santai . " mwo? Itu sudah malam . tuan harus pulang sebelum jam 5 ." seru maid itu . " aishh! Arra! Arra!" balas kibum kesal seraya mempoutkan bibirnya yang terlihat sangat imut dimata maidnya .

Author POV end

To be continue

Gomawo ne yang udah baca . mianhae , kelamaan update . sebenarnya aku udah mau update dari kemaren , tapi aku kurang enak badan , jadi updatenya hari ini . hm , mianhae , ini juga makin banyak typonya . saran dan kritik ditrima kok .. jangan lupa review , ne ..

**Special thanks to ; angput82 , sibum , shoroharu kurai , angput02 , cho97 , lee bummebum , choI jaeseumin hyangsu**

Annyeong ..


	5. Chapter 5

Author : aurel choi

Tittle : he?

Genre : romance,friendship

Cast : super junior

Main Pair : SiBum

Summary : kibum jadi secret admirer? O_o

Disclaimer : super junior not mine . but , this FF is **mine **

Chapter 4 – dinner

_Happy reading^o^_

Author POV

LOTTE WORLD . yup , disinilah seorang kim kibum sekarang . apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Tentu saja menjadi secret admirer seorang CHOI SIWON . ia memang hanya mantan dari seorang Choi Siwon . namun, apakah ia salah jika ia masih mencintai namja itu? Tidak, bukan? Itu hakknya!

Author POV end

Kibum POV

Disini aku sekarang . di LOTTE WORLD . aku mengikutinya sekarang . entahlah . aku tak tau ini akan berguna atau tidak . aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku saja . kupikir semua orang pasti akan menjadi secret admirer orang yang dicintainya , ani?

Kibim POV end

^o^ he?^o^

Author POV

" yo! Siwon hyung!" panggil seseorang berwajah putih pucat kepada siwon . "kau sudah datang? Mana yang lainnya?" Tanya siwon kepada orang itu . "mereka sudah dijalan , hyung . tapi , minnie hyung datang bersamaku . hanya saja,ia sedang pergi ke toilet" jawab orang itu – yang ternyata bernama kyuhyun – panjang lebar . "ok . setelah ini kemana? Bagaimana kalau kerumahku?" Tanya siwon lagi . " baiklah . tapi , kita bermain dulu sebentar disini , ne!" jawab kyuhyun-lagi- .

ROALLER COASTER . yap , siwon dkk sedang berada di areena roaller coaster . mereka memang berencana untuk naik roaller coaster . tapi tidak dengan kibum yang sedari tadi menjadi secret admirer siwon . ia memang tak berniat untuk naik permainan itu . namun, ia akan kehilangan siwon , bukan ? maka dari itu ia telah memutuskan untuk naik roaller coaster .

Author POV end

Kibum POV

Aku sekarang berada di arena roaller coaster . kalian bertanya untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menstalker siwon! Kalian pikir ada alasan lain aku berada disini ? tentu saja tidak ada bukan ? oke , sekarang sudah saatnya untuk naik roaller coaster . tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berbasa – basi .

Kibum POV end

_Skip time _

Author POV

Setelah puas bermain di lotte world , siwon dkk pun memutuskan untuk pulang , begitu pula dengan kibum . tentu saja kibum masih mengingat pesan maidnya untuk pulang jam 5 sore karena mereka akan kedatangan tamu . apa boleh buat? Ia harus pulang sekarang . meskipun sedikit tak rela , akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang .

.

.

.

"siwon hyung" seru seorang namja jangkung dengan tinggi menjulang keatas . "ya! Shim changmin , apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya siwon kepada namja jangkung yang ternyata bernama changmin . "tentu saja menemani sepupuku . hyung sendiri ngapain?" jawab sekaligus Tanya changmin . "sepupumu? Maksudmu-" omongan siwon terputus saat changmin menyela . "kau benar,hyung ." sedangkan siwon hanya membeku . ' jadi kibum tadi kesini? Untuk apa? ' batin siwon . "ya , ia tadi kesini . kalau kau bertanya untuk apa , aku tak bisa memberitahumu sekarang hyung" kata changmin seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan siwon . "mwoo? Apa maksudmu,min?" kali ini kyuhyun yang menyela saat changmin bicara . " ya , kibum hyung tadi kesini . jelas , bukan ? aku pergi dulu . sampai jumpa ." jawab changmin lalu melenggang pergi dari tempat itu . ' aku tak mungkin mengatakan kibum hyung datang untuk menstalker siwon hyung , bukan? ' kira – kira itulah pikiran changmin . daripada ia banyak ditanyai , lebih baik ia pergi dari tempat itu , kan?

Author POV end

Kibum POV

Akhirnya aku sampai dirumah . memang sih , aku pulang dengan sangat terpaksa , namun , entah mengapa saat sampai dirumahku , aku benar – benar sangat senang . mungkin karena aku capek ? entahlah . lebih baik sekarang aku tidur . lagipula ini masih jam 5 , dan tamunya akan datang jam 8 malam .

Kibum POV end

^o^ he? ^o^

Author POV

Setelah capek – capek menstalker siwon , kibumpun tertidur dengan lelapnya . tanpa memerdulikan para maidnya yang sedang kesana – kemari untuk menyambut tamu mereka . kibum memang begitu . itulah pikiran mereka tentang kibum . karena itu , mereka hanya mengangkat bahu saja . seolah tidak ada yang aneh dengan tuan mereka . apa mereka tak tahu tuan mereka yang dulunya dingin itu sekarang menjadi secret admirer , eoh? Bodoh sekali .

.

.

.

19.00 KST .

Choi mansion

"siwon, cepatlah nak , kita akan pergi ke mansion keluarga kim malam ini" seru seorang yeoja paruh baya kepada anaknya . " nde, eomma" balas siwon . ia memang tak pernah berpikir jika ia akan makan malam dirumah kim kibum . lagipula , marga kim itu bukan hanya seorang kim kibum , bukan? .

…

Author POV end

Siwon POV

Malam ini aku dan keluargaku akan makan malam dirumah keluarga kim . entahlah , keluarga kim yang mana . karena , keluarga kim di korea itu bukan hanya satu orang .

Siwon POV end

^o^ he? ^o^

Author POV

20.00 – kim mansion –

" kibum –ahh" panggil seorang yeoja paruh baya " bangun , nak" lanjut yeoja itu lagi . "sebentar lagi eomma" sahut kibum . " Ya! Bangun! Dasar anak pemalas!" seru yeoja paruh baya itu kesal . pasalnya ia sudah mencoba dengan cara baik , namun ternyata anaknya itu benar – benar menguji kesabarannya . "aigoo , eomma . itu tamu kalian , bukan tamuku , lebih baik , biarkan aku tidur, ck' " jawab kibum kesal dengan setengah tertidur .

...

Ting ting ting

Suara bel rumah keluarga kim berbunyi . sontak , menghentikan acara membangukan anaknya dan segera pergi untuk membukakan pintu . " ne .. tunggu sebentar" seru . pun segera bergegas untuk membukakan pintu . "annyeong teukiie" sapa yeoja tersebut setelah ia membukakan pintu . "annyeong , chullie" . balas teukie . "mana anakmu?" Tanya teukie . "masih tidur . anak itu terlalu keras kepala untuk dibangunkan . ohya , siwon , bagaimana kalau kau yang membangunkan kibum?" usul heechul .

Author POV end

Siwon POV

Ucapan heechul ahjumna benar – benar membuatku terdiam . membangunkan kibum? Aku benar – benar tak menyangka jika ternyata aku akan makan malam dirumah kibum . kalau saja aku tau akan makan dirumah kibum , aku pasti akan menolak mentah – mentah ajakan eomma dan appa . namun , apa boleh buat? Aku sudah terlanjur berada disini . "nde" jawabku terpaksa lalu beranjak perhi ke lantai 2 untuk membangunkan kibum . aku memang sudah sering kerumah ini . kalian tidak lupa kalau aku mantan pacarnya , bukan ? karena itu aku sudah hapal benar keadaan rumah ini . setelah sampai dilantai 2 , akupun segera beranjak menuju kamar yang tertulis ' KIBUM'S ROOM '

Tok tok tok .

Perlahan tapi pasti , aku mengetuk pintu kamar kibum . tidak ada sahutan . lebih baik aku masuk saja . " ya , bangun" seruku . "sebentar , eomma" balasnya . aiishh! Anak ini . ia tak pernah berubah . dari dulu ia selalu seperti ini . " aku bukan eommamu , babo! Aku CHOI SIWON! " sahutku seraya memperjelas kata

Siwon POV end

Author POV

"aku bukan eommamu, babo! Aku " ucapan siwon sontak membuat kibum melompat dari tempat tidurnya .

Brukk

"ya! Kalau bangun hati – hati , babo" omel siwon seraya membantu kibum berdiri . " neo? Untuk apa kau disini?" Tanya kibum setelah kesadarannya kembali . "tentu saja makan malam , dasar babo" jawab siwon cuek . "mwo? Jadi tamu yang dimaksud maidku itu keluargamu? Ck' jinjja!" seru kibum kesal dan bahagia(?) .

"lagipula kau kenapa pakai acara jatuh segala ,sih?" omel siwon . " eh? Itu karena kau , babo . aku pikir kau eommaku , karena itu aku tak bangun!" jawab kibum malu . " terserahmulah , lebih baik , sekarang kau mandi , lalu turun kebawah . eommamu sudah menunggumu ." ujar siwon . " arraso" sahut kibum patuh lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi . "aiishh ! anak itu . masih seperti dulu . tak ada berubah" gumam siwon pelan seraya menatap sendu kearah pintu kamar mandi .

Author POV end

Kibum POV

Kenapa dia bisa berada dirumahku? Pake acara makan malam pula ? yatuhan , apa aku baru saja menjatuhkan image ku dihadapannya? Kenapa pula sih , kejadian itu harus terjadi ? kenapa terjadi begitu sama dengan yang lalu?

Flashback

"kibummie , irreona!" seru seorang namja tampan yang berlesung pipi . "sabar ,eomma . 5 menit lagi" sahut kibum lalu melanjutkan mimpinya . " ya! Aku wonnie , choi siwon . bukan eommamu . kau lupa haru ini janji dinner denganku , eoh?" ucap siwon kesal . "mwo?"

Bruukkk .

"aww . kenapa kau datang tiba – tiba , sih ? aku kan sedang tidur" omel kibum . " ya! Ini sudah jam 7 malam , kibummie , lebih baik sekarang kau mandi , lalu bersiap . aku tunggu dibawah , ne" ujar siwon . " ne , arra chagiya" sahut kibum seraya menggoda siwon lalu berlari ke kamar mandi untuk menghindari namjachingunya yang super duper pervert itu . " YA!"

Flashback end

Hiks .. hikss ..

"wonnie-ya , boggoshippoyo" ujarku lirih .

Kibum POV end

Author POV

Setelah bersiap – siap , kibum pun segera turun untuk menemui tamu keluarganya . "annyeong eomma , appa , ahjussi , ahjumna dan err siwon-ah" sapa kibum sedikit gugup . "annyeong chagi/kibum-ah" balas mereka semua . "ayo duduk" ajak eomma siwon . "ne , ahjumna , gomawo" balas kibum seraya merunduk lalu berjalan ke tempat duduknya . "ne" sahut eomma siwon . merekapun makan malam dengan seru . kecuali siwon dan kibum yang sedari tadi berdiam diri . "ohya , siwon , kibum , kalian boleh pergi ketaman belakang rumah jika kalian mau . karena , kita akan menyusun proyek perusahaan sekarang . atau , kalian ingin belajar menjadi penerus perusahaan kami?" goda appa siwon . " shireo" seru SiBum kompak lalu segera berlalu ke taman belakang rumah keluarga Kim .

.

.

.

Hening . tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang berniat membuka suara . suasana canggungpun terjadi diantara mereka berdua . tak sanggup dengan suasana itupun , kibum mencoba buka suara . " bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya kibum

"biasa saja . bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau sudah memiliki namjachingu?" jawab dan Tanya siwon .

"hn? Kabarku baik . namjachingu? Belum . kau?" jawab kibum lirih .

"belum ." sahut siwon cuek .

"ohya , bagaimana sekolah di SM HIGH SCHOOL? Menarik,bukan?" Tanya kibum berusaha mengganti topic pembicaraan diantara mereka .

"biasa saja . dan .. jangan mengganti topic kibum-ahh . aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku , bukan?"

Deg deg deg

Hiks..hiks..hiks . runtuh sudah pertahanan kibum . siwon memang selalu mampu membuat kibum begini , dan hanya siwon yang mampu . "aku memang masih mencintaimu! Apa aku salah? Kalau aku salah , bantu aku menghapus perasaan ini! Apa kau bisa melakukannya? Aku sudah hampir berhasil melupakanmu , tapi tiba – tiba kau kembali di hadapanku! Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku? Hikss.." seru kibum membuat siwon terdiam . ini memang salahnya . memutuskan hubungan tanpa sebab . salahnya , bukan ? memang apa yang bisa dilakukan kibum? Bunuh diri ? hey ! jangan konyol! Melukai diripun ia masih akan berpikir 2 kali . apalagi jika harus bunuh diri ? kalian pikir ia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya,eoh? "sudah kuduga . dan , aku juga sudah menduga kau tadi datang ke lotte world untuk menstalkerku , bukan?" ucap siwon pelan namun menusuk hati kibum .

To be continued

Ghamsa . udah baca . mianhae , makin banyak typo . maklum , aku masih newbie . saran dan kritik diterima kok ..

**Balasan review ;**

**Shiroharu kurai ; ghamsa ,ne ..**

**Wonwon ; udah kejawabkan siapa tamunya di chap ini? Hehe .. review lagi , nde .. ghamsa ..**

**Angput ; udah lanjut .. ghamsa , nde .. **

Tinggalin review kalian lagi , nde . satu review sangat berharga untuk kelanjutan FF ini .. GhamsaHAE ..


	6. Chapter 6

Author : aurel choi

Tittle : he?

Genre : romance,friendship

Cast : super junior

Main Pair : SiBum

Summary : kibum jadi secret admirer? O_o

Disclaimer : super junior not mine . but , this FF is **mine**

Chapter 5 – The Truth

_Happy reading^o^_

Author POV

" kudengar dari changmin , kau ke Lotte world tadi . apa aku benar ?" Tanya siwon . "Ya, aku tadi memang ke lotte world" jawab kibum setelah tangisnya reda . " Dan , kau datang ke lotte world untuk menstalkerku juga . apa aku benar?" Tanya siwon membuat kibum terdiam . "Ya, kau benar" kali ini Siwon yang terdiam . Tak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab . "sudah puas , kan bertanya ?" Tanya Kibum . "Ya" jawab Siwon . "kalau begitu sekarang giliranku bertanya" kata Kibum diangguki kepala siwon . "kenapa kau memutuskanku dulu?" Tanya kibum tanpa melihat kearah Siwon . "aku tak bermaksud ingin memutuskanmu . hanya saja , aku dan keluargaku harus pindah dari korea . karena itu aku memutuskanmu ." jawab siwon . " Kalau begitu , kau masih mencintaiku?" Tanya kibum lagi membuat Siwon terdiam sebelum kemuadian menjawab " kalau itu , aku akan menjawabnya nanti" ucap siwon seraya pergi meninggalkan Kibum .

^o^ he? ^o^

Skip time

SM High School .

Dengan wajah muramnya , Kibum melangkah ke kelasnya . karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya ia sampai tak melihat ada orang yang berjalan dihadapannya sedang membawa buku yang banyak sampai tak bisa melihat kedepan .

BRUKK .

"aww" ringis Kibum . "Ya! Kalau jalan pake mata dong!" sungut kibum seraya berdiri . "mianhaey-" ucapan orang tersebut terheni saat bertatap muka dengan kibum . karena tak mau memperpanjang masalah dengan orang itu , akhirnya kibum meninggalkan orang itu sendirian , dan warga kampus yang heran mellihatnya .

_' tak biasanya kibum akan membiarkan orang yang menabraknya , biasanya kan ia akan marah – marah'_

_'kenapa kibum tak memarahi siwon ? apa karena namja itu tampan' _

Yap , kibum tadi tertabrak dengan Siwon , karena itu ia tak memperpanjang masalah . Kalian tahu kenapa , bukan? Sudahlah

.

.

.

09.00 KST

Teng teng teng .

Bel istrahat berbunyi . membuat semua murid SM High School berdecak gembira . ini adalah saat yang ditunggu – tunggu . " kibum-ahh , mau ke cafeteria?" Tanya seorang namja manis kepada kibum . " Ya" jawab kibum lalu pergi bersama namja manis tadi .

Cafetaria . Disinilah Kibum sekarang . berkumpul seperti biasa dengan kelompoknya , bercerita , dan lain – lain . namun tidak dengan siwon , ia hanya diam sedari tadi . ia memang sedang memikirkan soal pertanyaan Kibum semalam . _'Apa kau masih mencintaiku' _. pertanyaan itu membuat Siwon tak bisa tidur dan berkonsentrasi sejak tadi . hanya karena pertanyaan simple Kibum , membuat Siwon tak bisa tidur dan berkonsentrasi , eoh? Konyol sekali . ckck"

.

.

.

Skip Time

"kibumie , nanti jadi kan pergi ke sungai han?" Tanya seorang namja jangkung yang diketahui oleh semua murid disitu murid kelas 1 , membuat kibum menoleh . setelah ia mengetahui siapa namja tersebut , iapun menjawab " ne , changmin-ahh" . "ohya , kau harus menjemputku pulang sekolah . arraso?" Tanya kibum seperti lebih menjurus kearah memerintah "ne" jawab Changmin patuh . "hmm , nanti malam nginap dirumahku , ne?" Tanya atau lebih tepatnya ajakkan Changmin . "hmm" jawab kibum seraya mengangguk membuat semua orang disana melongo , kecuali siwon . ohya , ngomong – ngomong Siwon , changmin baru menyadari keberadaannya . " annyeong siwon hyung . bagaimana ? kau sudah menanyakan apa yang kukatakan tadi malam?" Tanya changmin sekaligus menggoda Siwon . "sudah . dasar dongsaeng babo" jawab siwon . "Mwoo?" pekik changmin dengan suara 8 oktafnya membuat semua murid yang sedang berada di cafeteria tersebut menoleh kearahnya , sontak saja , siwon langsung berdiri untuk meminta maaf . " Ya! Changmin-ah , bisakahh kau jangan menggunakan suara 8 oktafmu itu?" Tanya siwon datar . "bisa saja jika hyung tak mengataiku babo , ck" jawab changmin heran terhadap kelakuan siwon yang tiba – tiba mengatainya babo . " kau ingin tahu kenapa aku mengataimu babo?" Tanya Siwon membuat changmin mengagguk . "seharusnya kau tak mengatakan perihal ia datang ke lotte world , dan membuatku tak bertanya soal itu kepadanya dan membuatnya tak bertanya pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak bisa kujawab" jawab Siwon panjang lebar membuat changmin melihat kearah Kibum dengan pandangan 'apa yang kau tanyakan padanya?' kira – kira itulah arti tatapan changmin . "kau hanya perlu menjawabnya bodoh" ucap kibum tiba – tiba membuat semua orang melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan bertanya – tanya . "tak usah berlagak bodoh . kau pasti sudah tau apa maksudku" ucap kibum lagi sekalian meledek siwon dengan pandangan meremehkan membuat Siwon diam tak berkutik .

Hening. Membuat semua orang yang berada disana ikut diam . aura yang dikeluarkan Kibum dan Siwon sangat menyeramkan . seolah siap untuk mengirim mereka ke neraka . tak tahan dengan ini , Changminpun bersuara "memang apa yang kau tanyakan padanya?" tanya changmin pada kibum membuat kibum menoleh . " lebih baik kau menanyakan hal itu sendiri padanya , Shim Changmin" jawab Kibum datar . "araso , siwon hyung , apa yang ditanyakan kibum hyung?" tanya changmin lagi . bedanya kali ini ia bertanya pada siwon . "ia bertanya-" baru saja siwon mau menjawab , tiba – tiba kibum menyela "kau boleh menjawab pertanyaan changmin setelah aku pergi , Choi Siwon-ssi" seiring dengan ucapan itu , kibumpun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya .

^o^ he? ^o^

Karena diliputi rasa ingin tahu , Changmin pun kembali bertanya "apa yang Kibum tanyakan padamu?" tanyanya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi . "aku akan menjawabnya nanti . besok kau kerumahku saja" jawab Siwon seraya pergi ke kelasnya . " terserahmulah" sungut Changmin kemudian pergi dari cafertaria membuat KyuMin , HaeHyuk , YeWook dan semua warga SM dengan wajah penuh tanya .

Author POV end

.

.

.

Kibum POV

Kupikir siwon sudah gila . hampir saja tadi ia menjawab pertanyaan Changmin . apa dia ingin semua orang mengetahui bahwa ia mantanku ? hey ! yang benar saja , Changmin saja mungkin hanya orang baru untuk Kyuhyun dkk , apalagi kalau tiba – tiba siwon menjawab sementara aku masih berada disana , pasti mereka semua akan menatap tak percaya kearahku . lagipula , kupikir Changmin itu sepupu yang cukup baik untuk tak bertanya di depan umum seperti tadi , ternyata dugaanku salah besar . ia itu adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan ke dua setelah siwon . hey , bayangkan saja , changmin bertanya di depan umum tentang pertanyaan yang sangat diharasiakan ! lalu dengan seenak jidatnya ia bertanya seperti itu ? yaampun , salah apasih aku sampai punya sepupu seperti dia? Miris sekali hidupku .

Kibum POV end

^o^ he? ^o^

Author POV

Skip time

Teng teng teng ..

Setelah lama berkutat dengan buku pelajaran dan seonsangnim yang membosankan , akhirnya bel yang ditunggu – tunggu berbunyi juga . yap , bel pulang . siapa yang tak mau ? semua murid pasti menginginkan murid itu cepat – cepat berbunyi jika pelajaran sudah lebih dari 1 – 2 jam . namun tidak dengan Kim Kibum , namja yang satu ini hanya diam saja dari tadi . toh , tanpa memperhatikannya pun , ia pasti sudah tau bagaimana cara kerjanya . bukannya ia ingin sombong , tapi itulah kenyataannya . ia hanya terus berdiam diri sampai akhirnya ,

"kibumiie" seseorang memanggilnya . mebuat kibum menoleh kepada orang tersebut .

"ada apa?" tanya kibum setelah melihat orang itu

"tentu saja pulang. Kau tak mendengar bel sudah bunyi tadi , ya?"

"aku mendengarnya , kok"

"aiiishhh! Lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu , eoh? Aku sudah menunggumu dari 15 menit yang lalu di parkiran , kau saja yang lama sekali, ckck"

"terserah"

.

.

.

Setelah berdebat dengan changmin yang sudah pasti tidak akan ada gunanya , kibumpun segera beranjak keluar mengikuti changmin ketempat parkir untuk mengambil mobil changmin .

Hening .

Sampai akhirnya changmin buka suara

"jadi ke sungai han , bukan?"

"tentu saja"

"baiklah"

. tak ada pecakapan setelah itu . hanya hening yang menyelimuti kesua orang yang bersaudara itu . hingga mereka sampai disungai han . setelah mencari tempat parkir , akhirnya Changmin dan Kibum segera berjalan ke tepi sungai han . Changmin tak habis pikir . Memangnya untuk apa mereka datang ke sungai han ? melihat pemandangankah? Hey , bahkan pemandangan di namsan tower 10x lebih bagus daripada kalian ke sungai han .

^o^ he ? ^o^

"Kibumie" panggil changmin membuat kibum menolehkan kepalanya kearah changmin . "hm?" .

"kau belum berbaikan dengan Siwon hyung,yah?"

"menurutmu?"

"mana kutahu . kalau aku tahu tak mungkin , kan aku bertanya"

"terserahmu"

Dengan berakhirnya ucapan itu , kibum pun pergi meninggalkan Changmin . 'padahal kan ia yang mengajakku kesini . kenapa malah dia yang meninggalkanku , ya ?' batin Changmin tak habis pikir . 'tau ah,bodo' batin Changmin lagi .

…

Skip time

"kibumie , pulang yuk" ajak changmin . kibum hanya mengangguk

"kau memikirkan tentang siwon lagi?"

Author POV end

Kibum POV

"kau memikirkan siwon lagi?" pernyaan changmin membuatku kembali terdiam . entahlah , aku tak ingin menjawabnya . aku harus melupakannya , bukan ? Ya , melupakan seorang Choi Siwon . memang aku bisa apa ? kalian pikir aku bisa mengulang kembali waktu ? konyol!

"kita pulang saja" ajakku kemudian pada Changmin untuk menghindari pertanyaannya .

"kerumahmu?"

"terserahmu"

"tapi kau sudah janji nginap dirumahku , kibumie"

"arra . kerumahmu saja"

"Yeeayy"

Hanya karena aku akan tidur di rumahnya , ia langsung menjerit kesenangan seperti anak – anak dengan suara 8 oktafnya . dasar food monster-_-

Kibum POV end

Changmin POV

Yey , kibum akan tidur dirumahku . semoga saja usahaku berhasil . kalau kalian ingin mengetahui apa rencanaku , lihat saja sebentar . khekhe – evil smirk - .

Changmin POV end

Author POV

Entah apa yang direncanakan Changmin , yang jelas , sekarang ia dan kibum sudah berada di rumah Changmin yang mewah . namun , entahlah , kibum merasa seperti ada aura setan yang mengelilinginya .

"Shim Changmin" panggil seorang namja kepada Changmin membuat Changmin dan Kibum menoleh kerah namja itu .

"Annyeong Siwon , hyung" sapa Changmin ceria setelah mengetahui siapa orang itu . sebenarnya Changmin sudah merasakan aura dikeluarkan kibum dan siwon sangat gelap . Namun , ia tak memperdulikan hal itu . yang ada di otakknya sekarang ini hanyalah 'SUKSESKAN MISINYA!' . Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan namja food monster itu . jelas – jelas ia tahu siwon dan kibum tengah marah , ia hanya bersikap – pura" – tdk tahu . ck' dasar food monster . merasa suasananya terlalu hening , Changminpun buka suara

"Siwon hyung , jadi kan nginap dirumahku ?" tanya Changmin

"Ya! Apa maksudmu Min ? siwon juga akan nginap disini?" bukan Siwon yang menjawab , malah kibum -_- .

"tentu saja ,bum . memangnya kenapa?" tanya Changmin –sok- polos .

"grr , ani" jawab kibum ketus lalu melenggang masuk kedalam rumah changmin dengan seenak jidatnya . ohya , siwon . kita melupakannya! Ckck' baiklah , sepertinya ada yang tak beres dengan otakku-_- .

"Ya! Siwon hyung , kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Tidak jadi . aku pulang dulu"

"andwaee . tidak bisa , hyung . kau sudah terlanjur berada dirumahku"

"kata siapa tidak bisa?"

"tentu saja aku" – jawab Changmin , lalu ia merongoh handphone dari sakunya untuk menelpon seseorang .

Tet tet .. setelah menunggu , akhirnya orang itu menjawab telponnya

"ada apa tuan muda?" tanya seorang namja paruh baya dari HP Changmin .

"Tutup pintu pagar. Jangan izinkan Choi Siwon keluar dari rumahku . arraso?" perintah Changmin , membuat Siwon membelalak kaget .

"ne , tuan muda" – Changmin pun menutup telponnya .

Baiklah , Shim Changmin , kau menang kali ini .

"bagaimana , hyung?" tanya Changmin dengan seringai evilnya .

"Yah! Bagaimana bisa begitu ? aku ini tamu !" balas siwon kesal .

"deritamu , hyung . siapa yang suruh kau setuju untuk kerumahku?" tanya Changmin masih tetap dengan seringai evilnya .

' aigoo! Kenapa aku menuruti permintaanya tadi , ya? Babo' batin siwon

"aishh! Terserahmulah . dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar" gerutu Siwon

"aku tak kurang diajar , hyung . apa kau tak ingat ? aku lulusan terbaik Columbia Junior High School , loh . bahkan , aku lebih pintar darimu sekarang , hyung" balas Changmin tetap dengan seringaiannya .

"Khekhe . kau tak bisa menang dariku , hyung . terima nasib saja . Bisa saja kalau aku bukan sepupu Kibum , aku menyukainya , dan aku mrebutnya darimu right?" lanjut Changmin lagi

PLETAKK!

"Ya! Apa maksudmu , eoh? Tidak bisa , Kim Kibum hanya bisa menjadi milik Choi Siwon, itu sudah takdir , Changmin-ahh , tak bisa dirubah lagi" sahut Siwon .

"Benarkah? Hmm , aku yakin kau masih mencintainya , hyung Yasudah , kajja kita masuk kedalam rumah" ajak Changmin . Yap, sedari tadi Changmin dan Siwon sedang berada di parkiran-_-

"Ya , aku memang masih mencintainya , kok." Jawab Siwon sedanya tanpa memperdulikan seringaian Changmin dan .. seorang namja manis yang mendengar ucapannya , membuat namja manis itu terbelalak kaget . tentu saja Changmin melihat Kibum mendengar pembicaraan mereka , karena itu Changmin mengeluarkan Seringaiannya .

Author POV

Kibum POV

"Aku memang masih mencintainya kok" jawaban Siwon menyapu permukaan telingaku . aku sebenarnya daritadi memang mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan . mereka memang masih jauh . tapi ada CCTV yg merekamnya . aku sengaja menaruh menyambung kabel earphoneku ke collokkan yang ada disamping computer yang menampilkan hasil CCTV . Namun , sepertinya Changmin sadar kalau aku mendengakan pembicaraan mereka berdua , karena tadi ia sempat menyeringai kearahku . Tapi .. apa benar Siwon masih mencintaiku? Kalau begitu kenapa ia tak jujur saja semalam? Dasar manusia aneh .

Kibum POV end

Skip Time 09.00 PM KST

Siwon POV

Apa aku harus menyatakan cintaku padanya? . petanyaan itu berputar – putar terus – menerus didalam otakku . baiklah , sudah kuputuskan untuk menyatakan cintaku padanya malam ini .

Siwon POV end

Author POV end

"Kibum" panggil Changmin kepada Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk dengan novelnya .

"Aku ingin pergi ke Supermarket sebentar , ne . Eomma menyuruhku untuk pergi beli tissue , dll ." pamit Changmin

"ne" jawab kibum seadanya .

"Baik – baik dengan siwon hyung , ne . byebye" . Changmin pergi dengan senyum evilnya . sebenarnya eommanya tak menyuruhnya untuk pergi membelinya semua itu , ia hanya ingin memberikan waktu untuk Siwon dan Kibum . untuk melancarkan rencananya , Changmin terpaksa benar – benar pergi dari rumah itu . Namun , jangan pikir ia tak bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi nanti . kalian lupa kalau dirimah Changmin ada CCTV , eoh? Ckck' .

.

.

.

Setelah Changmin benar – benar pergi dari rumahnya , Siwon dan kibum hanya diam . tak ada yang berniat membuka suara sampai akhirnya Siwon berabjak dari tempatnya untuk pindah ke sofa tempat kebum duduk dan memeluk pinggangnya . Hal itu sontak membuat kibum memberhentikan acara membacanya dan menoleh kearah siwon.

"Mianhae , Kibum-ahh"

"untuk apa?"

"untuk semuanya , memutuskanmu secara tiba – tiba , dll . tapi sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud memutuskanmu , hanya saja , waktu aku divonis mengidap penyakit kanker , karena aku tak ingin kau sedih , maka aku memutuskan untuk memutuskanmu dan pergi ke kanada untuk operasi , untung saja operasiku berjalan lancar , dan sekarang aku sudah tidak sakit lagi . Mianhae , chagi"

Hiks .. hiks .. hikss

Setelah mendengar ucapan siwon , kibumpun menangis . ia tak tahu jika Siwon memiliki riwayat penyakit begitu . kibum benar – benar menyesal sekarang .

"hiks .. setidaknya kau memberitahuku kalau kau sakit parah begitu , wonnie-ya , hikks"

"Mianhae , Chagi . Sekarang , kau mau memulainya kembali ? kembali denganku , Chagi" ucapan siwon membuat kibum mengangguk .

"Saranghae,Chagi"

"Nado , saranghae wonnie-ya"

Chu .

Siwon mencium bibir kibum dengan lembut , tanpa nafsu , hanya untuk menunjukkan cintanya terhadap namja itu .

.

Setelah sekian lama berciuman , akhirnya mereka menghentikan ciuman itu .

"Wonnie-ya , aku tidur duluan , ne . Kalau Changmin melihat ia pasti akan terkejut . byebye , saranghae" ucap kibum lalu pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan siwon sendirian dengan senyuman yang menghiasi bibirnya .

^o^ he? ^o^

Kali ini SM High School dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Siwon dan Kibum , dari Kibum berangkat bersama dengan Siwon , berjalan di selasar dengan tangan siwon yang dengan indahnya melingkari punggung kibum , dan senyum lebar yang dilemparkan Siwon dan Kibum kepada semua orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka . sampai akhirnya

" Ya! Kalian berdua" panggil seorang namja jangkung dengan suara 8 oktafnya

"ada apa?" sahut Kibum cuek .

"kalian pikir aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi semalam , eoh? Kibum-ahh , kau lupa dirumahku ada CCTV ? bahkan kau mendengarkan apa yang siwon hyung dan aku bicarakan sewaktu berada di parkiran rumahku" jawab Changmin panjang lebar membuat Kibum dan Siwon kaget .

"Aiishh! Aku baru ingat , dirumah tuan muda shim terlalu banyak CCTV , ckckckck" balas Kibum dengan nada meledek Changmin dengan panggilan ' tuan muda Shim'nya itu ..

"ahya , aku juga kyu dkk juga sudah mengetahui hal ini , aku sudah meng-copy hasil CCTV ku semalam , dan kubagikan kepada mereka , lalu mereka menontonnya di laptop mereka . aku jenius , bukan?" sahut Changmin tak mau kalah , diiringi seringai evilnya .

"MWOO?!"

^o^ END ^o^

Endnya maksa banget , sih .. ckck' . aku ga pandai bikin End , makanya , kesannya jadi maksa banget kayak gini . mianhae ..

Balasan Review ;

IyaSiBum ; heheheh , udah lajutkan? Ini udah end , Ghamsa , ne udah review ..

AegyaSiBum ; gomawo sarannya , tapi ini udah end .. heheh , mianhae ..

Angput82 ; nde , ini udah end .. ghamsa udah review

Sayakanoicinoe ; udah tau , kan kenapa SiBum putus ? heheheh , ghamsa udah review ..

…

Review lagi ne di chap terkhir ini .. Ghamsa Hamnida .. byebye ..


End file.
